North Macedoniaball
Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedoniaball |nativename = : Поранешна Југословенска Република Македонијатопка Poranešna Jugoslovenska Republika Makedonijatopka|reality = Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedoniaball|government = Parliamentary republic|personality = Proud, Nationalist, Idiot|language = Macedonian Turkish Albanian|type = Slavic||capital= Skopjeball|affiliation = UNball|religion = Orthodoxy|friends = Serbiaball Croatiaball Germanyball USAball Turkeyball Ukraineball Montenegroball Russiaball Sloveniaball Polandball |enemies = Greeceball Albaniaball Bulgariaball Kosovoball Japanball ISISball|founded = September 8, 1991 (|predecessor = SR Macedoniaball|intospace = Not yet|likes = All Slavs (Excluding Bulgariaball and Serbiaball), making fake news, Mother Teresa, being called Las Vegas of the (Skopje), Europe|hates = Greeceball saying things about him, oh Bulgariaball too, and um Albaniaball, being called FYROM, being eclipsed|image = Macedoniaball.png|caption =I of habings the best name.|bork = Dona dona Doughnut doughnut, Tavče Gravče! |successor = |status = On the edge of a civil war|onlypredecessor = SR Macedoniaball|predicon = SR Macedonia|food = Tavče Gravče, mastika}} Macedoniaball, officially the Republic of Macedoniaball, or the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedoniaball (FYROMball), or North Macedoniaball, for those who agree with Greeceball, is a countryball in Southeastern Europe region known as the Balkans. He is a landlocked country bordered by Serbiaball and disputably Kosovoball to the North, Greeceball to the South, Bulgariaball to the East, and Albaniaball to the West. The country is divided into 9 regions, including the capital Skopjeball located in the North central part of the country, giving him a total area of 9,928 square miles, making him the 145th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of about 2.081 million inhabitants. Due to his current dispute with Greeceball, he cannot join alliances like EUball and NATOball until he changes his name. He does however, maintain membership in the UNball as he is a fully independent nation. N.Macedoniaball often acts aggressive, especially around Greece since claims he is the direct descendent of Alexander the Great and the ancient Macedonian peoples of ancient Macedonia (which is pretty old). Greeceball thinks it's Greek, as according to Greeceball. However, Macedoniaball insists he's the real Macedonian peoples and doesn't like being called Slav Macedonian, and he spends much monies to prove this by decorating Skopje with much Macedonia watcha ma call its, which pisses off Greeceball. Despite this however, he considered a very nicely ball by most nationballs, and is good friend with Turkeyball, Sloveniaball and USAball. So while he is aggressive like most countries in the balkans, he is more the less considered "Chaotic Neutral". His national day is September 8. History FYROMball was born as a 2ball like almost all of the European countries (except Estoniaball, Finlandball, Hungaryball, and Turkeyball) and lived in Southeast Europe with his brothers. Since the 7th century, many slavs began to migrate down into the Balkan peninsula where the Ancient kingdom of Macedonball used to be. More to be added... Flag Colors Family Parents and others * Macedonball - Great grandfather * Yugoslaviaball - Father * Soviet Unionball - Uncle Siblings * Serbiaball * Bulgariaball * Croatiaball * Bosniaball * Sloveniaball ** USAball - Brother-In-Law * Montenegroball. Cousins * Russiaball * Ukraineball * Belarusball * Polandball * Czechiaball * Slovakiaball Relationships Friends * Croatiaball - Slavic bros. Also Yugo bro but stop supporting Albaniaball and Bulgariaball. * Turkeyball - My Good Friend. Kebab is tasty, also we both have problem with Greeceball. And take a note from this, Mustafa Kemal Ataturk is a Muslim Macedonian since he was born here * Sloveniaball - You're a rich Slavic Bro, gib money plox! * Montenegroball - I like Slavs. He is also Yugo bro. * Polandball - My best friend. Actually Polish and Macedonian are very similar. Polish is inverted Macedonian. But don't mistake me Polish culture is far from Macedonian. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Makes go gud food but stop supporting Albaniaball and Bulgariaball * Slovakiaball - Fellow Slav * Russiaball - RUSSIA STRONK! * Ukraineball - Fellow Slav thank you for saving me in 2001 you are my hero * Bulgariaball (sometimes) - Thanks for helping me in 1991 and 2001 but yuo of always enemy * Serbiaball - Only OK neighbour. He hates Albaniaball just like I do. destroying yugoslavia was a bad idea Neutral * - He won't let me join NATO until I change my name! But ok... I accepted to change my name so now we can have better relation and I could join NATO. but keep in mind that Alexander was Macedonian Enemies * Albaniaball - Trying to make me another of his clones (he tried twice: in 2001 and in 2015) because you are so stupid!!! * Bulgariaball (Mostly) - I am not of Bulgarian clay you dump moron!!! Stop saying I am fake because I am not fake!! I WILL ANCUHLUSS YOU IF YOU CALL ME FAKE AGAIN! * Kosovoball - I may recognise you but I dont like you cause you are Albanian so nope... It took Serbia only 2 weeks to beat you!!! * Tunisiaball - For not recognzing me and supports Gyros to take my clay away from me. * Lebanonball - The same thing I said to Tunisia. How to Draw # First draw a ball # Make 2 happy eyes # Make circle in the middle # Make 8 Sunshine lines # Color the rest the inside with Red # Color the sun with Yellow Gallery Artwork Slav_Alignment_Chart.png VoNkUek.png AlexanderTheGreat.png Familia_de_countryballs.png G13-7ghT.png Comics dMJZtHp.png|credit from 201- Macedoniaball2.jpg Macedonia Time.png False_Alexanderine_Heritage.png ARHdyOv.png 8kNtfrn.png Name_disputes.png spsSWoK.png Perfect Match.png Macedonias Bickering.png CNOxCDJ.png Yugoslav sob story.png S6ukqVN.png 2zYuDBH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png 0przlxtncjqy.png What the reality is...png Country Changer.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Haircut.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Macedoniaball pl:Macedoniaball ru:Македония zh:马其顿球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Red Yellow Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Christian Lovers Category:Characters Category:Mountains Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Israel Category:Landlocked Category:Dispute Category:USA allies Category:Macedoniaball Category:UNball Category:Aromanian Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasoid